sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Petrushka Ivanova
Name: Petrushka Ivanova Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Playing Violin, reading, hanging out with friends Appearance: Petrushka is unusually tall for her age, standing about about 5'8" and 146 lbs with a slender, but not really athletic build, and a modest chest size that isn't very noticeable. Her hair is a light brown, hanging down down just past her shoulders, with the same colored eyes and a distinctively pretty face, with a narrow chin and barely a blemish to be found on her face, showing that she takes good care of herself appearance-wise. She also wears a pair of light blue earrings; not very distinctive, just plain, round earrings. Her clothes that she wore on the day of the abduction consists of a light purple turtleneck and a black, knee-length skirt, with black socks reaching just below her knees, underneath a pair of black women's dress shoes. She also brought with her a plain black jacket in case of bad weather. Biography: Petrushka grew up in a relatively small town in Russia to Grigory and Eva Ivanova, along with two sisters; a younger sister named Sofia and an older sister named Olga. The family lived a relatively quiet life, with Grigory working for a big-name IT company. Sometimes, though, it seemed that with the long hours he spent at work and the shrinking attention he paid to his family, he cared more about his job than them. Eva wanted her daughters to grow up with some culture, and thus made them take musical lessons at a young age. While Olga and Sofia grew tired of it and quit after a while, Petrushka took a liking to the violin and begin to practice it more often, becoming very skilled. There was even talk that she could get a scholarship out of it once she graduated from high school. Unfortunately, things would change drastically when Grigory was given a lucrative job offer, with the condition that he would have to move to the United States. Wasting no time, he quickly uprooted his family and moved to St. Paul. The culture shock for Petrushka was immense, only made worse by the fact that she hadn't yet learned English, and thus had to cram to learn enough English just to hold simple conversations. Petrushka is a fairly quiet person. The kind to have only one or two close friends, and not much else. Being forced to leave her old friends behind her and live in an entirely new country has left her more withdrawn than usual, only made worse by her beginners grasp of English. While her free time back home would've been spent hanging out with her close circle of friends, her free time now is spent either practicing violin, or reading from her vast collection of books. When it comes to academics, Petrushka is about average, with math being her strong suit. Understandably, English and such are the subjects she's worst at, and while she's getting better with her English, she's always had trouble keeping that kind of knowledge stuck in her head. Advantages: Petrushka is somewhat in shape, and her generally non-threatening nature could also help pacify those who aren't actively playing. Disadvantages: Her problems with learning the English language and quiet nature would probably make it hard to stay in a group. She's also completely lacking in any kind of any kind of weapons or martial arts experience, or even fighting experience in general. Designated Number: Female student no. 095 --- Designated Weapon: Snowshoes Conclusion: G095 has no chance. Bad communication means she's not going to be making many allies. She's not in bad shape, but that won't help when she's getting shot. Quite simply, her best shot of making an impression is to die in a particularly bloody manner. I'm sorry G095, but in Soviet Russia, game plays you. The above biography is as written by Super Llama. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Super Llama Kills: None Killed By: Clio Gabriella Collected Weapons: Snowshoes (assigned weapon) Allies: Sally Connelly, Charlotte Cave, Robert Barron Enemies: Clio Gabriella Mid-game Evaluation: '''Petrushka started her game at the Southern Cliffs, where she ran into Sally Connelly and Trent Hunter, and witnessed the death of Eric Lorenz. When Sally is so disgusted by the death that she makes a break for it, Petruska follows her. On the way to wherever Sally was headed, Petruska, overcome by the ordeal, started to have a panic attack. While following Sally, she witnessed the fight between Phillip Ward and Charlotte Cave and her subsequent eye loss. As soon as Phil run, Petrushka ran in to help her, and was subsequently helped by Robert Barron. Sally, however, made a sexual comment towards Charlotte, and subsequently ran. While trying to decide what to do, Robert suggested taking her to the infirmary, only a short distance away. As Robert carried her away, Petrushka stayed behind to bring their bags, but was subsequently jumped by Clio Gabriella, who wanted her things. Claiming she didn't have a weapon, and losing all her fighting spirit, Petrushka asked her that if she was going to kill her, she do it. Clio obliged, and shot Petrushka in the heart. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well, the game played her, and she just lied down and took it. Such an utter shame, really, I'd have rather have seen something a lot more horrific in store for G095. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Petrushka, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Scientist Studies V4: *Feeling Kind of Anxious *Where is My Mind? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Petrushka Ivanova. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Petrushka! You were such a sad, sad little girl and you didn't want anything else but to play the violin and help! It must have been very dusty in my room when I read her death. That was it, dust. I loved her death, good work''. - Ruggahissy'' *Probably my favourite death of the first 19 - Inky *Petrushka's death hit me the wrong way, but that could be because I remembered her from pregame, where she was in a thread for three or four posts and then promptly ignored for over a year. It also didn't help that, like many early deaths, she was tied to both a deal and what felt like a grab at the BDA. Really, Petrushka was a character who feels like she was sacrificed because her handler had no interest in her, and who had a very flowery, dramatic, and dignified death, but one that didn't really seem to particularly sync up to the rest of the character. It's a shame, because she definitely had potential; I still remember her single pregame appearance now. Just, once she got in the game, she sort of became expendable, which is too bad. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students